


Loud Noises

by 35000percentdone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4.22 missing scene, Cas is not impressed, Dean is pissed, M/M, almost dubcon but not really, takes matters into his own hands, their first time maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35000percentdone/pseuds/35000percentdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 4.22 (Lucifer Rising). Things are tense in the angelic green room. Cas and Dean help ease the tension.</p><p>Dean just can't help being turned on by the super strong and intense Cas, especially when he puts his hand over his mouth. </p><p>Essentially just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Noises

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe there was no fic to this! This whole scene was so intense, ugh! I hope you all like it! 
> 
> It's kinda my headcanon that this moment in the show spurred Dean to bring Cas to Chastity in 5.03, like to try to reestablish his straightness but fails miserably. Cause Dean found this hot as hell (like I did!)

"What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

Cas tried to hide how Dean's words stung. "Dean", he started.

"We're done!" Dean shouted, hearing the rustling of feathers as Cas vanished. He looked into the empty room, lips clenched, wanting a fight but finding none.

Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair, so fucking frustrated. He couldn't get ahold of Sam, the goddamn Apocalypse was getting underway, and there wasn't a thing he could do. He felt useless as ever, completely stunted. His thoughts were full of hate for those fucking angels, trapping him, making him their bitch. Sitting idly by was not Dean's way, and this was driving him mad. 

And fucking Cas. Dean had thought, well, Cas was his friend, kinda, and he'd come to think Cas saw him as a friend, too. An awkward friend, but one nonetheless. Then he pulls this shit. Cas was just the same as all the others dicks with wings, mindless robots toeing the party line. It made him sick to think about.

Dean was pacing, pissed, full of angry energy and unable to do anything with it. He stood next to the table of burgers, grabbing one, dropping it. Fuck.

He smelled the brief crack of ozone before his ears registered the sound of an angel appearing, so was shocked when he was grabbed roughly on the shoulder and spun around. Cas suddenly stood before him, eyes dark and focused. Cas pushed him hard against the wall, hand clasped over Dean's mouth and staring at him intently. Their bodies were pressed together, which normally Dean would object to, but he couldn't look away from Cas. 

Cas had a knife in his hand, and raised it next to his face. Dean didn't look away, but had it in his peripheral vision. His breath caught, knowing what should happen next but still unsure. 

Cas had his chin tipped towards Dean, his glare heavy, terrifying. Then he did something unexpected - he licked his lips. Dean's eyes opened wide as Cas tilted his head down a bit, pressing his body closer to Dean. Dean groaned internally, realizing too late that his body had betrayed him. He'd gotten hard. The tension, the stress, the fucking glittering eyes boring a hole into his skull, something had told Dean's body it was time to do something. Since Dean's instincts were so twisted, it wasn't the usual fight or flight, it was fight or fuck.  
His dick had opted for the latter. Dammit.

Cas put the knife on the table next to them and brought his now empty hand on Dean's side. Dean's eyes closed for a moment, then reopened, staring back at Cas as he gave a small nod. 

Cas kept his hand tight over Dean's mouth as his other slid between them, moving down Dean's stomach, to the hard bulge in his pants. Cas's look is almost quizzical now, but Dean doesn't pay that much attention to the fleeting questions in Cas's eyes, more focused on the sensation.

The clicking sound of a zipper seems loud in this silent room, huge, really, but it is only a slight sound that Dean feels more than anything. The button being undone on his jeans feels the same. All of a sudden his dick is pushing out, freed from jeans, and Cas's hand is shoving the sides of the flap in Dean's boxer briefs away, letting Dean's cock fall fully into his hand.

A muffled whimper escapes him, and he feels the blood pulsating in his dick, getting harder until he is fully erect, thick and rock hard in Cas's smooth hand. Cas begins pulling, stroking, from root to tip and back again. Dean has his hands pressed against the wall, eyelids dropping lazily, letting the sensation roll over and through him. It felt so fucking good to be pinned up against the wall, by Cas, to be completely powerless against this much stronger being. Any other time, if you'd asked Dean if he would be ok with this, he'd laugh and say hell no. But right now, this is exactly what he wants.

Dean's cock felt...interesting...in Cas's hand, a sensation he wasn't really familiar with. He didn't even really quite understand why he'd done it, as the timing was tricky, but it felt right. Cas had known Dean and he shared something different, something special, since he raised him from Hell, but wasn't sure what it was. But it was something, that was certain. 

The skin was smooth, like satin pulled over marble, and the ridge of Dean's head was well defined. He seemed to like it even more when Cas's hand brushed that area, so Cas responded by doing so more often, making a ring with his fingers and bobbing them just over the head. The look in Dean's face was one of ecstasy, his eyelids fluttering, pupils wide and dark as he looked Cas in the eyes. 

Cas continued to stroke Dean's dick, the throbbing flesh hot, running his thumb under the head and teasing there. The muffled groans and whimpers coming from Dean seemed to be a positive thing, and the warm breath on Cas's hand, coupled with the working lips, was very pleasurable.

He felt an unexpected wetness on his hand, realizing biologically that it was pre-ejaculate fluid. Cas used the slippery substance on the palm of his hand to cup the head of Dean's dick, twisting his hand, swirling, like turning a doorknob. Cas moved brutally slow, exquisitely slow, Dean having no choice but to just feel and enjoy. The keening sounds Dean made Cas feel strange himself, like little shots of lightning throughout his body. His borrowed skin felt more sensitive, and he started to understand why sex and the touching of genitals was so important to the humans. 

In his reverie, Dean's chest had begun to heave up and down, and Cas came fully back to the moment. The head of Dean's cock was super hot, and wetter than before, and Cas sped up his motions.

Dean coming was beautiful. His eyes flew open wide, then clamped shut. His mouth behind Cas's hand opened, grunting out indecipherable words and groans as his chest heaved once more against Cas before seeming to curl in, shoulders tightening. His knees locked, every part of his body tight and solid for a moment, except for his hips. His hips moved of their own volition, pistoning, pushing his dick further into Cas's grasp. His movements became staccato, then he came, furiously, pumping out cum like it would be the last time he ever came, hot seed spilling into Cas's fist. 

He collapsed then, feeling boneless, the strength of Cas keeping him upright. Cas was still pressed against him tightly, hand still over his mouth, still looking at him intently. This time it wasn't anger, though, it was more awe, Cas studying Dean's reactions, reading the emotions in Dean's eyes. By the time Dean had come back to himself, it was the usual look Cas gave him, but a little warmer this time. 

He would normally crack a joke right about now, but couldn't. Firstly because he was still muffled by Cas, but mostly because he was speechless at what just happened. 

And at the hardness in Cas's pants, pressed against his hip. He hadn't expected that. 

With a blink Cas had cleaned Dean's mess, even having his dick tucked back in his pants. The moment was over.

Cas picks up the knife again, and lets Dean go. They look at each other for a moment, wordless, then Cas slides the knife across his own forearm, drawing blood. Then, using his fingers, begins to draw an angel banishing sigil on the wall. 

Zachariah appears.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some feedback! Would love to know your thoughts, and kudos make my day :-) thanks for reading!


End file.
